marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 1 7
-- if you won't level with them, how can the Avengers help? | Speaker = Rick Jones | StoryTitle1 = "Their Darkest Hour" | Synopsis1 = In Asgard, the Enchantress and the Executioner are banished to Earth by Odin. There they find Zemo (who had managed to escape the authorities) and they team up with him to stop Captain America. The Enchantress' motive is to get Thor by her side. She successfully lures Thor and hypnotizes him to fight for them. Meanwhile Captain America travels to the Amazon jungle to capture Zemo. Captain America wins against Zemo's forces and Zemo tries to escape. Captain America grabs onto to the escape ship, however. The other Avengers fight Thor and, thanks to Iron Man, bring him back to his senses. Zemo's ship flies to the Avengers battle to rescue the Executioner and the Enchantress. Captain America is defeated by the Executioner and they escape. | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Chic Stone | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Art Simek | Editor1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: *The Avengers ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: *The Masters of Evil ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Giant Man and Wasp would be seen again in Tales to Astonish 56 where they battled the Magician, Tales to Astonish 57 where they teamed up with Spider-Man against Egghead, and in Tales to Astonish 58 where they battled the Colossus and later the Magician once more, they also had a cameo appearance in Tales of Suspense 56. * Iron Man would be seen again in Tales of Suspense 54 where he upgraded his helmet and battled the Mandarin for the first time. His battle against the Mandarin continued through Tales of Suspense 55. And finally battling the Unicorn in Tales of Suspense 56. * Thor in Journey Into Mystery 105 battled against both Mister Hyde and the Cobra who had teamed up for the very first time, this battle continued on into Journey Into Mystery 106. Thor next battled the Grey Gargoyle in Journey Into Mystery 107. He had a cameo appearance in Tales of Suspense 56. * Captain America had a cameo appearance in Tales to Astonish 58. * This issue follows the events of Tales of Suspense 56. The Avengers are reprimanding Iron Man for failing to answer an Avengers priority call. This was due to the fact that Iron Man was sick of risking his life as a hero. Following his battle with the Unicorn he returns to his role as a hero. * , , and the Executioner were all last seen in Journey Into Mystery #103-104. Enchantress and Executioner were defeated at the hands of Thor in Journey Into Mystery 103. * Baron Zemo was last seen in Avengers 6. * Following their defeat at the hands of the Avengers, Baron Zemo, Executioner and Enchantress aren't seen again until Avengers 9. * Iron Man is next seen in Tales of Suspense 57. * Giant Man and Wasp are next seen in Tales to Astonish 59 * Thor is next seen in Journey Into Mystery 108. * Captain America is next seen in Avengers 8. * This story is Job# X-739. | Trivia = * The Enchantress' image from this cover will be used for her 1974 Series "A" Marvel Value Stamp #43 | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Marvel Value Stamps Site http://www.mvstamps.com/ }} Avengers 007 Category:1964, August Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America